Mortadelus Maximus Desenlace
by LostAndFound064
Summary: ¿Que paso despues del episodio "Mortadelus Maximus"?Zim y Dib deberán cooperar para volver a la normalidad,¿Serias capaz de salvar a tu enemigo? NO ES ZaDr.


"Mortadelus Maximus Desenlace"

(Esta historia esta ambientada despues del final del episodio de "Mortadelus Maximus")

INVASOR ZIM Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE JHONEN VASQUEZ.

Dib y Zim se encontraban pudriéndose en el sillón de la casa abandonada rodeada de perros hambrientos.

-No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre si los perros no me comen seran las moscas o las hormigas-Zim no respondió.

-ya pasaron cuatro días y nadie se percato de nuestra ausencia-Zim continuo en silencio.

-Tu pequeño robot no aparece y mi padre esta en su laboratorio y Gaz...-Dib sabia que ella no se preocupaba por el.

- me estas escuchando!?-grito Dib

-Te escucho,te he escuchado estos interminables 4 dias larva gusano Cabezona!-

- sino fuera por ti en primer lugar no estaríamos en esta situación!

- por mi?! me lanzaste esa asqueroso trozo de carne en la cara sabes lo que se siente saber como se frie tu frente y que casi te deje ciego? lo sabes!?-

-Espera cállate escuchas eso?-pregunto Dib

-no escucho nada-

-si eso,solo hay silencio,los perros se han ido, tengo que salir de aquí!

-como lo harás si no tienes piernas-dijo Zim con una sonrisa en la cara con la boca que no tenia.

-Ayúdame-

- que te ayude a ti?! el que me hizo esto-

-si como escuchaste,tu laboratorio no te reconoce verdad? tenemos que volver al mio tal vez aun podamos revertirlo.

- Como se que no me traicionaras?-pregunto Zim desconfiado.

-Yo te haría la misma pregunta Zim-respondió Dib mirándolo a los ojos.

-no te traicionare y tu tampoco lo haras porque nos necesitamos mutuamente y soy el único que cuenta con un laboratorio-

-Uahrr!De acuerdo,vamonos!-

Zim saco sus patas mecánicas de su Pak y se irguió en estas y un pedazo podrido de el cayo al suelo.

- ahhh! me despedazo-grito horrorizado Zim.

-No te preocupes Zim te regeneraras,Gaz arranco un pedazo de mi cabeza y se lo comió,al poco tiempo se regenero mi amputación por asi decirlo.-dijo casi riéndose de Zim.

-levantame (ahora se lo que siente un invalido)-pensó Dib.

Zim extendio una pata y se la clavo a Dib no muy profundamente.

- Ahhh! por que lo hiciste hijo de-

-no llores apenas te toque Dib mono, Como quieres que te cargue?-

Zim salio de la casa abandonada que hizo de refugio contra sus predadores caninos.y se dirigio a la casa de Dib que se encontraba cerca y llegaron rápido.

-entra por el ducto de ventilación Zim se dirigió al mismo ducto por el cual habian salido 4 dias antes,se introdujo y fue escalandolo con sus patas mecánicas,era angosto pero aun asi llego al laboratorio junto a Dib.

- como trabajaras?, no tienes extremidades humanas de repuesto?-le dijo Zim.

-no,no tengo-dijo Dib con sarcasmo-Sigue mis indicaciones tu tienes esa mochila extraña-

- Seguir tus ordenes? de ti sucio humano-

-no dije ordenes dije indicaciones ,y si de mi ,esa es la unica forma debemos cooperar-

-en cuanto nos curemos te destruiré-

-si si,toma esas dos jeringas-zim deja a Dib en el suelo y toma dos jeringas descartables.

-sacame sangre a mi y despues a ti mismo-

-por que tu primero y yo despues-cuestiono Zim a Dib

- como quieras solo hazlo!-Zim tomo una jeringa y extrajo su sangre,tomo la otra y la clavo en donde se suponia que estaba la cabeza de Dib.

-esa no es mi cabeza es mi Ahrghh!-

- que dijiste? dijo Zim sonriendo si tubiera una boca y otros orificios.

-nada,pon las muestras a analizar-Zim las coloco en tubos de ensayo y las puso dentro de una primitiva maquina humana.

-analisis 1 completado-dijo la computadora-se encuentra 85% de ADN de mortadela y 15% de ADN desconocido-

- desconocido mi grandioso ADN ario y superior!-

-esta bien Zim tu ADN no existe en la base de datos de mi computadora, y de donde sacaste la palabra "ario"!-

-cuando GIR estaba viendo "Intestinos de Guerra" vi que estaba ambientado durante lo que ustedes llamaron "La Segunda Guerra Nupcial" vi que los que decian ser arios eran superiores y los buenos de la pelicula-

-pero ellos no son y no se llama asi esa guer...(es inutil explicarle)-penso Dib.

-analisis 2 completado-dijo la computadora-se encuentra 75% de ADN de mortadela y 25% de ADN humano-

-porque esta mas avanzado en ti-pregunto Dib.

-no lo se,mi organismo es diferente al tuyo-Zim no daria informacion imnecesaria a Dib.

-Aun tenemos tiempo para revertirlo.A trabajar-

Gaz escuchaba ruidos en la habitacion de Dib,no era que le importara que hubiera algun intruso en su casa,solo era que los ruidos la molestaban,se dirigia al cuarto de Dib a silenciar para siempre a quien estuviera ahi dentro.  
Abrio la puerta y vio a dos mortadelas la vieron y los tres se quedaron en silencio hasta que Dib hablo.

-Gaz ayudanos aun podemos salvarnos-dijo Dib ,ella se quedo mirando un poco sorprendida,ya sabia de la transformacion en mortadela de su hermano pero no creia que habia llegado tan lejos,supuso que el encontraria la forma de curarse.

- y porque deberia hacerlo?-

- porque eres mi hermana?-Gaz lo miro en silencio.

- Que debo darte para que me ayudes?-pregunto resignado Dib.

-Todo el dinero que te dio papa este mes ya gaste el mio-El Prof Membrana les daba dinero a ambos cada mes para sus gastos y el profesor mantenia los gastos de la casa.

-Esta bien-dijo triste ya no podria comprar revistas paranormales este mes.

-Gaz escucha intentamos revertir el efecto de la mortadela a pesar de nuestra apariencia aun no nos hemos trasnformado del todo,poseemos nuestros órganos internos,pero no tenemos hambre,sed o la necesidad de dormir,hace 4 dias cuando estaba en el laboratorio yo y Zim habiamos investigado e intentado crear un suero pero no tuvimos exito.-

- y como fue que se infectaron?-pregunto aburrida.

-Fue con la tachuela claro!-

-con la tachuela encontrariamos la forma de detener esto Zim donde esta?-pregunto Dib con esperanza.

-Esta en mi base la cual no me reconoce como Zim-

-Hay que ir por ella ahora-

-la base no me reconoce,ni siquiera puedo acercarme al jardin sin que los gnomos me intercepten los hice demasiado bien espera,ya se GIR el debe estar en la base,tu humana debes ir a mi casa y hablar con GIR busquen la tachuela juntos-

Gaz solo lo mira mal a Zim y sale de la habitación se dirige a la suya,toma su abrigo,se puso unas botas y partio hacia la extra a casa de Zim.  
Al llegar a la toco el timbre y fue recibido por GIR

-Que nena-dijo mientras los círculos que tienen por ojos se extendían mas hacia ella.

-Urghhh,ven aqui ayúdame a buscar una tachuela en la base de Zim-le ordeno al robot arrastrándolo hacia dentro este sorpresivamente se libero de ella y cambio el color de sus ojos.

-no puedes pasar eres una intrusa-dijo con su voz autoritaria y gutural desplegando todas las armas y proyectiles de su cabeza -

-Zim te lo ordeno-dijo Gaz con la frialdad que la caracteriza,los ojos de Gir se ponen celestes y dice

-Ahh mi Amo, donde esta? lo extraño mucho-dijo triste.

- te llevare con el pero primero busca la tachuela rapido!-grito Gaz cansada de la conversacion excesiva que tuvo con el robot.

Ambos entraron a la casa y descendieron por el mismo ascensor que utilizaron la primera vez .Gaz esperaba que GIR se pusiera "romántico" como la vez anterior para desarmarlo a golpes al menos despues de que encontrara la tachuela,pero este no dijo nada solo se quedo mirando el piso en silencio.  
Una vez en la base subterránea.

-Ponte a buscar la tachuela en cada centímetro de aquí yo me sentare a ver-ya tomando asiento

- no quiero hacerlo!-dijo con ojos rojos-Esta bien-dijo con ojos celestes.

Unos 40 minutos de búsqueda en los cuales GIR destruía algunos aparatos buscando la dichosa se encontraba aun sentada y enfadada las baterías de su GameSlave se habían agotado y no tenia otras, empezó a buscar en la mesa que tenia mas próxima y vio a la gran tachuela perdida.

-ya quédate quieto ya la encontré dijo sosteniéndola de la parte plana ella no seria tan estúpida para pincharse con ella como su hermano y su amiguito.

-vamonos-GIR la siguió hasta el ascensor,se encontraba en silencio y mirando ella estaba pensando que comprar con el dinero que Dib le daría hasta que sintió una mano en su trasero,giro sonrojada hacia el dueño de esa mano y vio a GIR riendo y apretándola como si fuera uno de sus cerdos de caucho.

-que suave es-las ultimas palabras de GIR-

GAZ se giro,aparto su mano levanto al robot y lo arrojo contra la pared de la casa una vez que el ascensor subió por completo

-Ay,otra vez-Gaz no sabia si dijo eso por como la toco o por como lo mando a volar.

-Gaz,Gaz te encuentras ahí,responde!-

- que quieres Dib?-pregunto Gaz mirando el reloj comunicador que tenia.

- Encontraste la Tachuela? nuestra transformación se acerca mas rápido en Zim.

-Si la encontré voy para allá dicho esto apago su comunicador giro la cabeza para ver a GIR y matarlo pero no lo encontró.se fue a su casa luego pondría fin a la vida del pervertido robot.

En el laboratorio de Dib se encontraba a el y a Zim demasiado débil para mantenerse con sus patas mecánicas.

-no puedo pararme el ADN de mortadela llega a mi cerebro-dijo Zim recostado sobre el suelo

Dib observaba el posible final de su nemesis con una extraña mezcla de victoria y lastima.

Gaz entra al laboratorio y encuentra la desesperante situación

-Gaz! introduce la tachuela en mi computadora para que la analice y cree un antídoto-Gaz lo hace sin decir nada.

-Analizando...cadena de ADN encontrada...sujeto mortadela... creación de suero factible,tiempo estimado 30 minutos.-dijo la computadora,Dib se relajo el podría volver a ser Dib, miro a Zim que ya no podía hablar.

-ahora solo queda esperar, a donde vas Gaz?-

-a ver la televisión bajare luego a inyectarte ,no me molestes-gruño Gaz mientras subía las escaleras.

Dib escucho la puerta cerrarse,se encontraba sentado en un sillón y dirigió su mirada a Zim

-(podría tomar yo solo el antídoto y dejar que el "muera" moriría o solo seria una mortadela viviente?)-pensó Dib.

- Zim puedes oírme?-Zim no se movió.

- Zim!-el extraterrestre se movio un poco.

-Aunque quisiera ponerte en una posicion mas comoda no puedo hacerlo, todo esto sucedio por tu estupida maldad!-

Dib le grito Zim,el rostro serio que no tenia cambio a uno relajado.

-Bueno tal vez yo tenga una parte de la culpa al arrojarte esa mortadela en primer lugar,no fue una forma de hacerte descubrir tu verdadera identidad ante todos solo fue un acto impulsivo mio, quería lastimarte,(me arrepentiré de esto)te pido perdón-

-Suero completado-dijo la descendió por las escaleras sin ser llamada,tomo dos jeringas y las lleno con el liquido azul,se dirigio a Dib y se lo inyecto sin que su hermano se preparara para recibirla.

-Auch! no podias clavarla mas fuerte Gaz?-dijo con sarcasmo cuando Gaz ya retiraba la jeringa.

-si que puedo-Volvio a clavarsela como si fuera un cuchillo con mas fuerza.

-ahhg!esta bien ya perdon no me lastimes-Dib hubiera derramado unas lagrimas de haber tenido ojos.

Gaz se dirigio a las escaleras el trato era con Dib no con Zim sabia que ella no volveria pero la verdad es que ella no tenia intenciones de ver a su hermano desnudo.  
Dib se olvido de ella cuando comenzo a sufrir el cambio,un dolor atroz sintio cuando volvio su color de piel,sus extremidades crecieron,sus ojos salieran,una abertura en forma vertical debajo de su nariz dio forma a su boca,su cabello crecio,el dolor desaparecía rápidamente.  
Dib se habia vuelto un humano normal estaba desnudo pero igual de puso de pie y empezo a examinar su cuerpo.

-Si! volvi a ser como antes-grito emocionado Dib al darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo abrio su closet y saco su ropa,se vistio y dirigio la vista a Zim,lo examino el no se movia pero aun estaba vivo por asi decirlo.  
Dib miro a la mesa donde se encontraba la jeringa.

-podria destruirlo ahora mismo,dejaria de ser una amenaza a la humanidad-Dib lo penso pero otro pensamiento ocupo su mente,si el no lo hubiera ayudado en un principio no se habria curado.

-(solo por esta vez)-Dib tomo la jeringa y le inyecto el suero a Zim,el comenzo a convulsionarse,Dib temio por el,pero pudo ver como se hacia verde,sus ojos rubi saltaban,su boca y sus antenas salieron al mismo tiempo,sus extremidades emergieron al aun no despertaba,Dib lo tapo con su gabardina negra,Cuando la transformacion termino su PAK hizo una descarga electrica sobre el para desperto

-Augh,donde estoy,eh? Dib?-aun confundido

-ya no somos mortadelas Zim-Zim observo su cuerpo no le importo estar desnudo,sintio un alivio dentro de el.

-GIR!ven aqui-dijo al comunicador que saco de su PAK.

-si jefecito-se escucho.

-esto jamas paso comprendes humano?-dijo Zim de espaldas y cubriéndose con la gabardina.

-No se de que me hablas-respondió Dib con sarcasmo siguiéndole la corriente al extraterrestre.

Gir ingreso sorpresivamente atravesando la pared y cargo a Zim a su espalda activo sus cohetes y salieron de alli aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche.  
Dib los observo alejarse y perderse en el cielo fue a su computadora y vio que aun tenia la tachuela,el ADN extraterrestre de Zim y las filmaciones de las cámaras de seguridad vio que las filmaciones captaron todo lo acontecido,vio la tachuela era tegnologia extraterrestre en su poder y al igual que el ADN,pruebas mas que suficientes para que el mundo viera quien era en verdad Zim.  
Quedo pensativo un largo rato,finalmente hizo lo que menos esperaba.

-Archivos de vídeo borrados,ADN desconocido eliminado,Objeto analizado destruyéndose dijo la voz de su computadora,una maquina fue la encargada de destruir la tachuela.

-Seguro me arrepentiré de esto,Zim yo no tengo deudas con nadie inclusive tu,mañana seguiremos siendo enemigos he intentare desenmascararte ante el mundo!-grito decidido Dib

-Cállate ya!-se escucho a Gaz gritar desde la sala.

Al día siguiente cuando Dib salio de su casa para ir a la eskuela vio su gabardina negra en la entrada de su casa.

-De nada Zim-dijo mientras la levantaba.

FIN


End file.
